


Lips Like Sugar

by anoveltwist, cmdf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoveltwist/pseuds/anoveltwist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdf/pseuds/cmdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis closes his eyes, breathing in the sugary scent, tinkering through how unfair it is for him to be this turned on whilst shotgunning thoughts of hot pink candy floss stuck to Liam’s wet lips, or how they look when they're stained cherry red around the tip of a popsicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> From anoveltwist: aha! I am so happy we wrote this in a week without my big mouth shouting it to the world. Thank you, Any, for jumping on the chance to write this with me and encouraging me throughout the process, and for also encouraging me to just accept how much I love lilo. Also, genderswap anything in this fandom is fun and there should be more of it. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> From cmdf: We did it! I'd like to thank my dear co-writer, Carolyn, for making an off-handed tweet about the infamous whipped cream bikini scene in Varsity Blues and how _perfect_ it'd be for Lilo. So, yes, bless her for planting this little seed into our brains, burrowing deep enough for us to write up this fic in a week—in total secrecy! Hahaha... I never thought I'd ever consider writing genderswap, but I'm nevertheless very proud of us. Thank you for for making sure things didn't get taken too far off course and run smoothly.
> 
> As for the readers, I hope you enjoy our efforts!

They lost.

It was their first loss of the season, and it was hard for Louis to swallow this reality going back into the locker room to scrub the grass stains and sweat off his neck, soaking aching bones under the showerhead.

The prospect of an evening full of beer pong and too many rounds of king’s cup with his rowdy teammates was too exhausting to even think about. So instead of chipping in on who would buy beer and hearing in on when to meet at the lacrosse house, Louis slips out of the locker room quietly with his bag over his shoulder and stick dragging against the concrete floors.

He’s still going over the events of the game in his head, like those ground balls he missed and heavy handed checks that cost them at least five points, mistakes flagging through his thoughts with each push as he skates back to his apartment complex a few streets away from the fields. He watches the cracks in the pavement roll by under his board, wheels scraping against the curb to cross the street.

Getting home is easy. It’s mindless with his hips turning corners before his brain can even register which block he’s on with a hand brushing away his half-dried windswept hair. He punches in the code for his building, kicking up his board to drag it up the steps next to him to his studio. It feels heavier than usual when his arms are slumped forward under the weight of his gear, soles of his chewed up Vans stomping up the stairs.

He sighs when he remembers his keys are buried in a pocket of his bag, head shaking when he hears his phone going off in his jeans.

“Shit, can’t spare a fucking minute,” he mumbles, plucking his keys out to stick in the lock.

Louis pulls out his phone and rolls his eyes when he sees _win or lose we still booze !_ on the screen from Niall. He turns the key, pushing his shoulder into the door, giving the sticky lock a vigorous jiggle before pushing open the front door.

His bag feels twice as heavy when he leans over to pick it back up and haul it inside, hand sliding over his face as he throws it at his feet, stick clattering to the floor. He kicks the door closed and props his board next to his gear in the front corner, minding the pile of extra pads as he kicks off his shoes. He does a double take, smiling down at a pair of unlaced Timberland’s next to his high top Chuck’s.

He jumps when he hears a loud clink coming from the kitchen.

“Liam,” he turns to lock the front door before taking the few steps past the breakfast bar into his kitchen. He throws out a hand to steady himself on the bar when he takes in the scene before him: Liam is bent over in front of the fridge, it appears she may even be surveying their leftover Chinese on the top shelf, stark naked with her ass on full view.

She stands up slowly, head turning over her shoulder with her lip between her teeth. Her face breaks into a crinkly-eyed smile, and Louis can’t help but let out a breath he’d be holding and smile back.

“Oh, you’re here,” she swings her head back around to close the refrigerator door.

“Yes, and you are, too—naked—” and his arms fall onto the countertop when she turns around. “Jesus Christ, Liam—”

She licks her lips, folding her hands behind her back to push her chest out, all while Louis is trying to process what he’s seeing in front of him: her tits are covered in soft peaks of whipped cream, lines swirled around each breast with a maraschino cherry nestled over each nipple. Louis looks down to see she’s made use of the cream elsewhere, a sweet triangular patch painted near her cunt.

“Sorry about the match, babe,” she says, calling for his eyes to look back up at her. He blinks a few more times, drinking in the sight of her homemade bikini, and he still can’t believe his darling Liam has gone _this_ far to surprise him. He settles back up on her eyes, loves watching her cheeks brighten when they lock again, so he winks to make her giggle. She pulls a strand of loose curls behind her ear, “Thought I’d do something sweet for you.”

Before Louis’ brain can catch up to his body, he’s pulling his sweatshirt over his head and trying to step out of his socks all at the same time. When he surfaces and stops stumbling around like a fool, Liam looks like she’s trying hard to keep her composure, on the verge of cackling; he can only imagine how wild his hair looks, tufts sticking up, down, left and right, long, near-dry strands twisting into each other. It must be comical, not to mention the desperate state he’s suddenly been thrust into at the sight of his girlfriend slowly dipping a finger into the whipped cream on her right breast and sucking it into her mouth. Louis pinches his eyes closed, breath hitching at the sound of a wet pop fluttering from Liam’s lips.

“Impatient are we?” She tuts. 

Louis slows down a little at that, walking toward her and deliberately making a show of unbuttoning his jeans. 

“You know,” she continues conversationally, “this took a good hour to get just right. I even tried three different brands! This one,” she grabs the bright red can from its resting place on the cutting board “is by far the best. Makes perfect little swirls around my nipples, see?” She shakes it a little, looking at it like she’s debating something before setting it back down. She wipes the condensation off on her stomach, and Louis watches as the droplets of water snake their way down into the perfectly constructed patch of cream.

Louis swallows down the dryness in his throat before looking back up at her. “Looks like you’re losing a little, Li.”

Liam swipes at the side of her thigh, cleaning up the wilted edge and observes her cream-covered finger. Louis bends over to step out of his jeans, feet guiding him forward to take Liam’s wrist in his hands to wrap his lips around her finger. He hums, tongue licking away at the velvety cream, thumb swiping across Liam’s flushed cheeks.

She yanks her finger out of his mouth, hissing at the catch of his teeth, “Yes, but unlike you, I don’t have my panties in a twist about it.”

“That’s not fair!” he steps back, hands held high, “One, because I wouldn’t consider this,” he gestures between her legs, “panties.”

Liam giggles into her hand as Louis presses on, “And two… two… I don’t remember where I was going with this, but you’re looking very sexy right now.”

“Thank you,” she mumbles, hands reaching up to lean back against the counter. She looks pleased, bitten nails tapping against the tile.

“Took you an hour you said?” Louis palms his half hard cock over the cotton of his underwear, determined to keep his eyes open through the relief, gaze focused on Liam’s reaction.

She’s shifting her weight on her feet, eyes flicking down to watch Louis’ hand.

“How’d you know we lost then?”

“Uhm…”

“You leave the match early then, love?” he dips his thumbs beneath the front elastic, pulling it down just above the base of his cock, hand grazing up the patch of dark hair leading up to his belly button. “Don’t fib—”

“I ran home,” she swallows hard, stifling a noise caught in her throat as Louis rolls the rest of his underwear down, cock filling against his hip. “And. And thought this’d be a nice surprise. Spur of the moment, yeah?”

“Completely improvised?”

“Mhmm,” her face follows him down as he sinks to his knees, calloused palms running up the sides of Liam’s thighs as he settles into the scratch of the kitchen rug.

Louis closes his eyes, breathing in the sugary scent, tinkering through how unfair it is for him to be this turned on whilst shotgunning thoughts of hot pink candy floss stuck to Liam’s wet lips, or how they look when they're stained cherry red around the tip of a popsicle.

“Mmm,” he moans, tongue darting out to catch a peak just at the tip before pressing an open mouth kiss on the corner of the triangle. Liam’s hands grip around his wandering wrists, stopping them from getting any higher than the top of her ribs. He presses his thumbs in, feeling the rattle of a deep sigh quake from her lungs as he sucks up some of the cream. He flattens his tongue to lick more up, eyes locking with Liam’s, lips dragging over the smooth skin. Louis falls back on his heels, licking his lips and bringing a thumb down over at the newly exposed skin, “Did you—” he takes the back of his fore and middle fingers to run up the middle, jaw dropping over the pale skin. “Liam,” he says, voice low, whipped cream running down the back of his hand, “did you…wax?”

“Erm,” and she’s shifting on her feet again, eyes buried under her palms. He knows she’s shielding behind some layer of embarrassment, and he gets up to run his hand under the faucet.

“Babe, look at me.”

He smiles, waiting for her eyes to peek through, turning the water off.

“Is it weird?” she asks.

“No,” he admits, but it’s unlike her in all the time they’d been so serious with each other, she's always kept herself neatly groomed. The patch of hair that's a shade darker than the long soft curls on her head, and a touch coarser when he's got two fingers buried between her lips had actually grown a little over the past year as Liam grew more comfortable with Louis. He may have also mentioned on several occasions how much he loved her distinctive scent after a day of riling each other up over text, the arousal that’d linger in the curls when he was finally able to spread her legs and lick into her until she was shaking.

This though, this she's never done. As he wets a kitchen towel at the sink, an image of a purpling bruise from his mouth sitting perfectly over her pubic bone tears through his mind. He has to put a hand to the base of his cock as he breathes in and turns around.

“‘S gorgeous, love.”

He drops back down to wipe away the wilting cream triangle, uses a clean corner to dip between her lips and press softly right on her clit, eliciting a quiet “oh!” from Liam as she grabs onto his shoulders with a vise grip. He keeps a steady and slow rhythm circling her clit with the towel as he looks up at her through his fringe, smirking. 

“I’m really starting to think this wasn’t all spur of the moment if you had the forethought to wax.”

He stops the pressure abruptly, takes one last cursory wipe and throws the towel over his shoulder. It lands on the top of the breakfast bar with a dense _thwop_ in time with the knit of Liam’s brows. Louis circles a finger around her kneecap, waiting for her to burst—

“Louis!” Liam smacks the side of his head, almost knocking him sideways as he scrambles at her hips to stay up on his knees. “You complete slob, can’t keep anything tidy! I made sure to not get whipped cream anywhere in this kitchen besi—” the rest of her sentence is lost as Louis pries her thighs apart and presses his lips around her clit. He runs his hands up and down her thighs a few times, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks from the start, before grabbing hold of her ass, his thumbs are pressing down on her hipbones.

Liam’s hands make their way from Louis’ shoulders and up to his hair, grasping at the strands at his nape. For two gasps she’s pulling him away from her body, and before he could pull in a third, she’s pushing him back into her. He hears her breaths pick up, quick pants gone shallow amongst the whimpers that escape her mouth every time she wets her lips. 

Louis can’t take his eyes off her, neck straining to look up at Liam’s whipped cream covered tits heaving with every new pulse he adds to her clit. He persists, beginning to feel her slick mingle with the stubble on his chin. With a pinch to her ass to make sure she’s looking into his eyes, he releases his lips from around her clit and takes one long, slow drag up her cunt, flattening his tongue so he feels the bare skin around her lips.

“Oh Christ, Louis!” Liam takes one hand out of his hair and smacks him again.

He pulls away from her cunt, wiping the back of one hand across his mouth and the other over his ear. It’s throbbing, all arousal numbed for the sake of the shock of pain ringing in the side of his head.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“You’re gonna make me come.”

“Yes, dear,” he groans, “‘s the point I’m trying to make here.”

Louis licks at the corner of his mouth, catching a rush of sugar on the tip of his tongue, her sweet cunt lingering on his lips. The craving is unbearable, but he waits, taking his time to catch his own breath with a hand around his cock again, jumping out of his own skin as he squeezes around the base. Liam strokes through his hair, brushing it away from his face, the feeling more nurturing than needy, pressing the heels of her hands in at his temples. He nods once through hooded eyes, mouth opening to take her again when she scratches into his scalp and guides him back to her cunt.

And here she takes the lead, grinding down on his open mouth before his mind can settle on licking or sucking first, finesse out the window when he gets lost in the chorus of curses and approvals spilling out of Liam’s mouth. 

Louis knows she’s close, can feel it drip down his chin and pull hard at his hair. It’s so cliche to say she feels like Christmas morning, like the happiest, coziest day of the year is lingering between her legs, but he settles on it, kissing her now in earnest, tongue pressing into her, out of her, in, hands firm around her narrow waist. He slips one hand low, pressing into her abdomen, absorbing the shocks of her fluttering cries, moaning with her as she comes on his tongue.

He throws his arms around her waist to keep her stable as her knees buckle under the shocks.

“Fuck,” she croaks, “oh, fuck me, that was so good.”

She shivers against his cheek, flesh feeling cold against his face as he tries to steady his breaths. Her hands are scrambling to find the counter behind her again to stand up straight, and Louis takes a minute holding onto Liam, resting his own heaving chest against her thighs.

“That really was,” he says.

Once Liam regains her breath, Louis looks up to see her pluck one of the cherries off of her nipple and suck it into her mouth. She pulls it out, letting it rest against her puckered lips as she surveys Louis. The way she’s looking down her nose at him makes him feel like he would do anything she suggested for her approval. 

She brings the cherry to his mouth, using her thumb to get him to open up, wiping away a trail of juice and her own come from the corner of his lips. 

“Mmm, so fucking sweet,” Louis hums, giving her a few exaggerated blinks from beneath his eyelashes.

“You want a little more?” She asks, reaching behind her to the abandoned whipped cream can, now sweating with a bit of condensation. She rests the can against her pelvis and makes a ring with her thumb and middle finger, stroking upward toward Louis’ open mouth. Louis closes his eyes and waits for the cream to hit, but after a few moments with nothing, he looks up and sees Liam grinning devilishly down at him, her tongue bitten between her teeth.

“Please,” he says, and tries valiantly not to sound desperate, but he’s not sure he pulled it off.

“It’s so easy to get you on your knees for me,” Liam coos, hand stroking through the side of Louis’ hair. He leans into the gesture, noses at the juncture between her thigh and cunt. “Maybe I’ll have you work for it some.” 

She begins stroking the can again. When she reaches the tip, Louis darts out his tongue to lick at the nozzle, hoping to encourage her to get on with it, but Liam just moans high and loud, just like when he goes in for her oversensitive clit too soon after her first orgasm. He rests his left hand against her hip and grabs onto the can with his right to direct it toward his mouth and Liam hisses just from the slight touch. He cocks an eyebrow, moves his hands down to the base of the can and up again.

“Yeah babe, just like that,” Liam says, her voice an octave lower and shoulders hunched a little looking down at him.

Louis leans in to press his lips against the side of the can, tin cold and heavy on his mouth. He keeps sliding his hand up and down it, twisting and catching, eyes watching Liam’s knuckles turn white at the base. He looks up, never stopping the slow rhythm he’s building with the condensation, fingers going a little numb from the cold. She’s still hunched over, hair falling forward over shoulders with her eyes closed. Louis nips at her belly, calling for attention with a soft kiss.

“You like my fat cock?” she sighs, eyes quickly squeezing shut before flying open. Louis tightens his grip and pushes Liam’s hand off, dipping down to lick a stripe up the underside of the can. Liam’s eyes flutter shut again, and Louis takes the opportunity to run a knuckle over her cunt.

“Very much,” he says, fingers turning over to brush between her lips. Liam’s knees squeeze together, trapping his wrist between her thighs. She breathes out a moan that goes straight to his neglected cock, and god, it aches, resting painfully against the slick sheen on his belly, head tapping against his skin when he brings his hips forward, shifting the weight on his knees. The rug is unforgiving under his folded legs and he’s beginning to feel pins and needles creep up his shins.

“You gonna come for me again?” he asks.

He’d get up to stretch feeling back into his toes, but Liam sounds like she means it now with two of his fingers up her cunt, curling against her gspot, and he hasn’t given up watching her hiccup and groan, hasn’t stopped stroking the can still perched between her fingers.

“I wanna—mmm, yeah, babe—right _there_ ,” she says, palm brushing the sweat from Louis’ neck. 

He’s swallowing his own breaths, wrist aching as he frigs her relentlessly, “come,” he whimpers, “I need you to come.” 

When his fist hits her hand holding the base of the can, he wiggles the bottom rim between her lips so the cool metal can touch her clit, and with one last pulse of his fingers inside of her, she gasps throwing her head back and comes again, harder than on his tongue, little shocks throbbing around his fingers.

Louis has his fingers out of her and fisting around his own cock in seconds, dropping onto his heels and using the bit of precome to wank himself off.

“Ahh, fuck,” he moans—but before he can reach a rhythm, Liam yanks the back of his head up to look at her.

“Put your hands back on my hips and open your mouth,” she growls. He frowns, slowing his pull and buckling under her command, wiping the precome off on the side of her thigh before digging into her waist. “You naughty boy, I’m not finished yet! Show me your fucking tongue.” 

“Come on then,” he drops his jaw, tongue broad and flat against his lip. He digs into her skin, anything to soften the thuds in his chest. She’s tapping her nail along the lip of the can, thumb caressing the white nozzle over his mouth.

“‘S a good boy,” she grins, both thumbs pressing down on the nozzle. “Open wide.”

Louis closes his eyes, ears tickling to the sound of the cream fizzing through the tip and the first of it catching his lip. Liam’s pressing down harder, filling his mouth in seconds. He shoots his eyes open, mouth closing to swallow it down, but she isn’t stopping, cream squirting over his chin, across his cheek, trailing down his neck. Louis turns his head away from her, cream dripping onto the rug before she brings the stream to a stop.

Louis starts to gurgle, and suddenly one of Liam’s hands is resting on his throat, soothing over his Adam’s apple as he manages to swallow it down with ease. She brings her hand up to his cheek, still rubbing against his skin, until she uses her fore and middle fingers to shove the excess cream into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. 

“Swallow me down, babe,” she says, giving a quick pat to his cheek and stepping off to the side out of Louis’ view.

Louis’ head thunks against the cabinet in front of him where Liam had just been standing to take a deep as he hears her twist the tap on at the sink. He hears a few splashing sounds hit her skin, and the wet noises are making his head spin. 

“You alright down there?” he hears Liam ask over the water.

He turns his head slowly, eyes following the curves of her calves, up over the smooth round of her bottom where she’s leaning over the sink, rubbing circles over where the whipped cream was just a minute ago. 

“Babe,” he takes her ankle in his hand, temple digging into the cabinet, and watches her thumb over her erect little nipples, lost on the effect that would have had him salivating at the beginning of the night. “I really want to fuck you, right now.”

“Oh,” she says, cutting the water off.

“Liam.”

“...Louis,” she shakes his hand from her ankle and grabs a dry towel off the refrigerator door, whipping it at his shoulder.

He springs up to his feet and wraps his arms around her waist, nose burying in the curls at the nape of her neck and, _oh_ , his cock catches against her skin, and he barely hears her yelp but feels her push back into him. He ruts up again, rocking on the balls of his feet, hands reaching around for her still wet tits.

“Have I got your attention?” he tweaks a nipple.

Liam sucks in a breath, “yeah.”

“I’m really, _really_ ,” he pushes against her again for emphasis and relief, “fucking horny. I may actually die if I don’t get off with you very soon.”

“Oh,” she drops her head, ass now teasing against Louis’ cock, “okay, baby.”

“No,” he growls, he straightens her up, mouth pressed to the shell of her ear, “bed, bed—quit defiling my kitchen.”

Louis begrudgingly drops his hands to his sides, pushing away from her to walk over to the bed on the other side of the studio. He feels the heat of her body follow him closely over the blood in his ears, or what’s left of it rushing from his head down to his cock. Only half a second of this moment is spent silently thanking Liam for making his bed for him before he rips off the duvet and gets on it, turning around to pull Liam down with him, rolling her over and onto her back on the other side of the bed. Right where he wants her: wrists pinned by his palms, legs spreading aside his hips.

“Well then,” she breathes, rigid underneath his touch, “I don’t want you dying on me, so you might want to do something about that.” She nods to between their bodies, he follows her line of vision to his dick now leaking on her stomach. “You gonna lick up that cream when you’re done, too?”

Louis snaps his neck back up to look at that mouth of hers: plush, pink lips whirling into a mischievous grin—and he remembers the days when the words that always came out of them were almost always refined, definitely calculated, maybe wavering on borderline worry. They’ve opened up to each other in more ways than he can count since they first met, peeling back each other’s layers, opening up to each other and finding out how to make each other tick.

“I love you,” he blurts out, shifting up to lean more of his weight onto her wrists.

“What?” her eyes widen, laughter erupting from her lips.

“I fucking love you, love your mouth, and I haven’t kissed you once since I got home, and before I do—I just need you to know—”

“Of course you do,” she whispers, “I do. I know.”

He dips lower, lips grazing the tip of her nose, “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The heat burns differently now, more controlled and settling in his bones. His back’s gone cold, belly still warm as his heart skips a beat when he finally kisses her, sucking on her lip, mouth opening for her, everything for her. He’d do anything for Liam, never minding Liam’d do the same for him.

She tips her head up, leaning for more when he pushes up to his knees.

“What are you doing?” she gets up on her elbows, her cocked head emphasizing the question.

“Shh,” he brushes a strand of curls behind her ear, fingers trailing along the square of her jaw to her chin. He thumbs across her lip, other hand rubbing the top of her thigh, “just taking you in.”

She rolls her eyes, arms flying up as she flops back onto the bed.

“Stop that,” she says.

“Why?” he lowers himself onto his side next to her.

“I thought you were so horny you were going to die!”

“Mmm,” he sucks in his cheeks, hand daring to wrap around his dick. “Yup.”

Liam bops his nose with a giggle before Louis wraps his arms around her again, pulling her back flush against his chest to kiss her shoulder. They settle easily, his hand coming to stroke her hair from her face, tangling his fingers between the strands. Liam turns, arm reaching up to guide Louis back to her mouth for another kiss.

“Like this,” she says, hand leaving his cheek to reach between them. He feels her lift her thigh on top of his, tries to bite back his groan when she gets her hand around his cock to guide the tip of it to her cunt.

“Oh, Christ,” he moans, thrusting between her lips as she keeps teasing him around her slick, “wanna fuck you.”

“Get on with it then,” she says, dropping her hand from his dick so he can push all the way in. He curses, moans straight into her ear, and she giggles at his exasperated noises.

Louis bites at her earlobe as he gives a good thrust, effectively shutting Liam up for the moment. Once he establishes a slow rhythm, Liam takes his hand resting on her hip to lace her fingers with his, rubbing calming circles near his thumb. 

He brushes her damp temple with his lips before kissing and sucking marks into her skin behind her ear. The slap of skin on skin is loud in the tiny studio, especially since they’ve both gone silent, relishing the close contact and body heat between them.

Louis moves their entwined hands over Liam’s stomach, their fingers flitting over her skin. He can feel the rise of each breath she sucks in more than he can hear them every time he passes over her belly button. He presses a little harder, moving down the unbearably smooth skin until he reaches her clit.

“Babe,” Liam whispers, “I’m okay, just want you to come.”

“I will when you do,” he replies, planting a foot between Liam’s ankles to speed up his thrusts. He’s so strung out that he could actually finish, but he’s determined to bring Liam with him over the edge.

As he slides his fingers up and down through her slick, Liam lays her hand on top of his to softly guide the pressure he puts on her, whining when his middle finger trips over her clit. He does it again and her knees curl into her body as she silently clenches around his cock one last time. It only takes Louis a few more pushes before he’s coming inside her, biting down on the flesh of Liam’s shoulder and pulling her as close to his chest as he can.

Louis kisses over the bite marks, hand stroking through the sweat lining Liam’s hair. He feels her pull their hands from her legs, then the soft skin on the back of his hand is resting against her lips. Louis stays tangled in her legs, measuring the space between their heartbeats against his wrist. He wants to stay like this a while longer, even when a chill catches the back of his neck as he slowly slips out of her. 

Liam drops his hand and turns to face him.

“Hello, love,” he says as he runs a hand down her spine, knuckle tracing over each vertebrae. Her eyes crinkle when she looks up at him, her shoulders twitching a little from the brush over her skin.

“Hi,” she blushes. Louis kisses the top of her cheekbone where the flush starts.

“Thank you.”

It’s simple enough for him to stop there, to blink into her eyes and swim around the millions of other thoughts he has about Liam in his own head that he’ll get to say to her eventually—not now, not when a _thank you_ will suffice. And he know that she knows what the weight of that _thank you_ really is when he draws a finger down the slope of her nose, when he gets up to pull the duvet back over her shoulders first, and burrowing himself underneath the layers beside her.


End file.
